1. Field
The disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, and for example, to an image processing apparatus and method whereby a plurality of buffers are efficiently used.
2. Description of Related Art
The requirements for higher image resolution have gradually increased with the development of high-performance image processing apparatuses. However, with the increase in image resolution, the power consumption of an image processing apparatus may increase, animation performance may decrease, and memory usage may increase. Thus, an image processing apparatus and method having improved performance by efficiently using a plurality of buffers are required.